Trials and Triumphs
by BSBnACcHiCk
Summary: A new story idea that dawned on me. Soda has autism. PreBook
1. Chapter 1

"Ponyboy is Soda up yet." Darry asked, pouring his coffee.

"I woke him but he's sill in bed."

Darry walked back to his brothers' room and peeked in. "Soda, its morning time now. Time to get up and have breakfast."

Soda sat up slowly the sleep in his eyes still evident and looked at Darry, expectantly. "Come on, Sodapop. Its time for breakfast."

Soda rose up out of bed and walked over to were Darry was standing for a hug. This was part of the morning routine. The doctors said that children with autism were often distant and unaffectionate but Soda had always been just the opposite.

"Good boy, go to the table." Darry followed him out into the kitchen.

"Darry, I have track today. Who's coming by to watch him until you get home?" Pony asked.

"Two-Bit's gonna come over when Monique leaves. I'll come pick you up at five and we'll come home."

The brothers looked over at the sound of a loud thump on the kitchen table. Soda stomped his foot and stuck out his hand towards Darry. "Sodapop, ask nice." Darry instructed.

"Please." Soda said softly. Darry reached over and handed him his schedule. Soda snatched the list and looked at it carefully, pointing to Saturday and the picture of the television.

"No." Darry corrected. "Today is Friday." Darry pointed at the correct day of the week and than to the list of pictures next to it. "Monique comes to do school with you today." Darry pointed at the illustrations that lined the calendar he'd made out for his little brother.

Pony sat down at the table with his own eggs and braced himself. Soda hated school. He pointed adamantly at Saturday and the television again. Darry shook his head and Soda let out a loud sound of protest. "It's Friday." Darry pointed again. "Tomorrow is Saturday and you watch tv in the morning but on Friday we do school first and we only watch tv if we listen at school well."

Soda, not liking this response one bit put his hands on his head in frustration and stomped his foot loudly. Darry ignored it and sat down at the table to eat. "Pony your math homework is on the coffee table. I looked it over it last night. You need to fix number twenty before you go to school."

"Thanks Dar." Pony mumbled.

"Soda, eat." Darry said. Soda sat quietly for a moment as if he hadn't heard his brother but than picked up his fork to have some eggs.

"Good boy." Darry praised and finished off his coffee.

Pony left to get ready for school and Darry cleaned up while Soda finished slowly. When he did he got up and made to leave the kitchen. "Put your dishes in the sink." Darry reminded. Soda put his hand to his mouth in frustration but obeyed slowly, taking caution to place the dishes in the sink just right, lining the dish and the cup symmetrically.

Two-Bit came crashing in at that moment and Soda grinned widely, tackling his friend. "Hey, Soda!" Two-Bit wrestled him down to the ground.

"Hey don't get him all riled up. I need him to get ready." Darry said.

"Is Pony ready to go?" Two-Bit asked, standing up off the ground. Soda continued to pull on his pant leg.

"Soda, no more." Darry said. Soda continued to pull. Two-Bit just chuckled. "Soda its not playtime." Darry insisted. "You're gonna be here by four right?" Darry asked. Two-Bit nodded. "You gotta be sure you're on time because Monique has to leave."

"Don't worry about it Dar, I've got it covered." Two-Bit reassured him.

Soda who had since picked himself up off the ground was now tugging on Darry's arm and whining. "Soda use your words." Darry encouraged. Soda rarely spoke and wasn't to good at communicating what he wanted appropriately. Soda stomped his foot, urging Darry to understand with lack of words.

"Words Soda." Darry pressed.

"Time." Soda said.

He then picked up his scheduled and pointed to the dresser, holding it up so close to Darry's face that he could hardly see it. "Yes, go get dressed." Darry nodded.

Soda dashed off to his bedroom and Darry followed. "Ponyboy you're gonna have to get a move on if you want to make it on time. Two-Bits in the living room waiting for you." Darry said walking into the boys room.

"I know I'm ready." Pony snatched up his backpack and headed out.

"Don't forget your lunch."

"I won't"

"Soda, no. You wore that yesterday and the day before that." Darry shook his head at the shirt that Soda pulled out of the hamper.

"Yes." Soda said, working the shirt over his head.

"No." Darry insisted, grimacing at the stains that coated the front of his brothers favorite t-shirt. Soda cried out as Darry's hands worked to remove the shirt and throw it back to the hamper. "Find a clean one please."

"Wash it." Soda handed Darry his favorite shirt.

"Yes, I will but right now you need to pick a new shirt." Soda looked disappointed but grabbed a clean red t-shirt from inside his dresser and put it on with minimal trouble. They got through the rest of the morning routine with little trouble outside of brushing his teeth which was never a favored event. Soda checked off his schedule with satisfaction and headed over to the couch when he was through.

"Monique?" Soda asked as he rocked back and forth in anticipation.

"Yes, Soda. She's almost here." Darry went back to finish getting ready, leaving an antsy Soda to stare at the window. "Monique!" Soda shouted, rocking harder when he saw her car pull up.

Darry came out, tool belt in hand. "Morning Sodapop" Monique greeted cheerfully popping through the door. She smiled at Darry. 

"Soda, say good morning." Darry prompted. Soda just looked at her, not quit sure if he liked her being there or not. Monique was nice but whenever she came Darry left and he had to sit down at the table and do school.

"I'll see you tonight." Darry kissed Soda on the cheek and hurried out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello!" Two-Bit called into the Curtis house.

"Hey, Two-Bit." Monique said, patting Soda on the back as she passed him bye. "Bye Soda." She waved. "I'll see you on Monday, right?" She said trying to get some kind of response from him. Soda nodded from his spot on the floor where he'd made himself comfortable with his train.

Monique left and Two-Bit flopped down onto the couch, staring at Soda. "You and them trains kid." Two-Bit shook his head, looking at the neatly aligned track that the eclectic engine moved around. Soda arranged it perfectly and watched it go around and around again. "How the hell did you make that tunnel?" Two-Bit asked, though he wasn't really expecting an answer. Two-Bit shook his head. "And them socs say you're stupid. I don't believe it, not for one second." He said softly.

Soda looked up as if finally acknowledging Two-Bits presence in the room. "Where's Darry?" He asked in a rare display of a full sentence. Two-Bit raised his eyebrows at that.

"He's at work still. He'll be home soon. Good… uh…. Good words." Two-Bit stumbled out, trying to remember what it was Darry and Pony said to him when he spoke.

Soda reached over and turned his train off, taking it off the track and placing it directly next to the toy station. He looked at Two-Bit warily as if worried he'd move it and then crawled over to the television set. He flipped it on and sat directly in front of it, his face about three inches away form the screen. Darry never allowed this but Soda had learned that Two-Bit didn't seem to care. He simply slid down off the couch and joined Soda in front of the television set.

Darry and Pony walked in an hour later to find them like this. Pony smiled at the familiar scene but Darry sighed exasperated. "Soda, to close." He said, firmly and flipped off the TV. Soda squealed out his displeasure and flapped his hands anxiously. "Two-Bit, he's gonna go blind like that. You have to tell him no when he gets that close."

"Man the kid was happy. I didn't want to go upsettin' him like ya' just did. Look at him now." Two-Bit pointed to Soda who was rocking back and forth, nearly hitting the tv with his face.

"Soda, calm down." Darry said, softly, placing a hand on his shoulder to try to still him. "He knows better Two-Bit. I've told him plenty of times."

Pony stepped in, trying to calm his brother. "Soda, show me the train." He offered. Soda stopped rocking as quickly and looked over at his train thoughtfully. He often enjoyed showing Pony how he'd rearranged the track. After a long moment he flopped back onto the floor on his stomach and stuck the train back on the track, flipping its little switch. Darry looked at Pony gratefully and sat down in his armchair.

"The kid asked where you were today." Two-bit said, making himself comfortable again.

"Yeah?" Darry looked up from his paper. "What he say?"

"He asked 'where's Darry' loud and clear."

Darry nudged Soda's shoulder with his shoe since he was laying directly next to his chair. "Did you say that Soda?" Darry asked overenthusiastically to gain his attention.

"Where's Darry?" Soda repeated once he realized the behavior was praiseworthy. Darry laughed. "That's real good little buddy. Good boy; very good words." Darry emphasized, hoping to encourage more of it.

"Darry turn on the game." Two-Bit said.

"If I turn on the TV he's gonna want to watch it and I'm sure he's been watching it half the day already." Darry said, motioning to Soda.

"Darry can me an' Soda go play with the football?" Pony asked.

Darry nodded. "Yeah, stay where I can see you through the window."

"I know." Pony mumbled. People weren't always to kind to Soda around here and Darry liked to know exactly where he was at all times. He wouldn't know what to do if a group of socs came up to him. "C'mon Soda lets go outside with the football." Pony said, standing up and heading for the front door. He waited patiently for Soda to process the request. After a few moments Soda flipped the train off and put it back at the station, then got up and followed his brother.

Two-Bit watched them walk out. "Now we can turn the game on." Two-bit said triumphantly. Darry smiled and got up to make supper. "Are you staying tonight, Two-Bit?"

"Naw, thanks. I've got to get home. Mom's expectin' me.

Darry peered out the kitchen window at his brothers throwing the ball back and forth. "Thanks for watchin' him today, Two-bit. I don't know what I'd do, cept to leave work an hour early when Pony has track. I can't very well leave him here alone."

"Don't mention it Dar. Its not like he's hard to watch or nothin'. He just sits there and plays."

"Well, I'm glad you think its simple enough. Sometimes I don't know a damn what to do with the kid or… what to say to him. Mom and Dad were real good with him." Darry sighed.

Two-bit flipped the TV off. It was on a rare occasion that Darry discussed such things. He walked into the kitchen and propped himself up against the counter where Darry was stirring pasta. "Don't trouble yourself so, Darry. You do real good with him. You've got him a good tutor. Monique's a good find right? He likes her and he learns stuff with her. Not to mention she's cute." Two-Bit said as an afterthought. Darry smiled wryly. "And he's a happy kid. He's always glad when you and Pony get back home and ya'll have fun together still. And on top of all that you're keeping Pony out of trouble and in school. If anything you ought to be proud of yourself." Two-bit finished.

Darry smiled at his friend. "Thanks, Two-bit."

"No problem man." He patted his friend on the back. "I'm gonna head home."

"All-right, do me a favor and send the boys in on your way out."

"Will do, Darry.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day was Saturday and all three of the brothers were happy to have nothing to do. Soda lay on the floor playing with his train contentedly while Dally bust through the door and sprawled out on the couch.

"Mornin' Dal." Pony said.

Dally grunted. "Mornin' kid. Where's Superman?"

"I'm in the kitchen Dally." Darry called.

"You seen Johnny yesterday, Ponyboy?" Dally asked.

"I saw him at school, same as you. Why?"

"Nothing, I was just supposed to meet him at the Dingo last night but he didn't show." Dally lit up a cigarette.

"Probably got caught up at home." Pony mumbled sighing. They both new what that meant.

"Winston don't smoke in my house!" Darry hollered from the kitchen. Dally rolled his eyes and put it out on the coffee table. "That guy sees damn near everything." He grumbled.

Darry came out with a cup of black coffee and looked at Dally meaningfully. Dallas ignored it and sat up, making room for Pony to sit down next to him. "Darry I'm bored." Pony sighed.

Darry rolled his eyes. "Its only ten o'clock in the morning and you're already bored? You better find something to entertain yourself because I don't want to listen to you gripping for the rest of the weekend."

"Well can we do something?"

"Like what?"

"Lets get out of the house. We never go out."

"Last time we 'went out' we had a screaming lady and a police report on our hands." Darry said, exasperated. Soda didn't exactly understand what appropriate physical boundaries were and he'd gone to hug an old soc lady who was passing by in town while the gang was making their way to the dingo. Needless to say she was non-to pleased to be 'attacked' as she called it by a no good hoodlum. It had taken over an hour for Darry to explain the situation to her and the officer.

Dally laughed loudly at the memory. "It wasn't funny Dallas. It was a damn near disaster. I thought they were gonna cuff him and bring him down to the station." Darry shivered at the idea. That would scare Soda to death.

"I can't help laughing at the way her face looked, Darrel. It was priceless."

"I'll help you watch him, Darry. Please? Lets go get Johnny and go into town."

"I'm gonna have to get him dressed first." Darry motioned to Soda. You wanna go round up Johnny while I'm doing that? And not alone. Dally go with him." Darry ordered.

"Steve." Soda said softly from the floor. They all looked over at him. "Do you want Steve to come too, Soda?" Darry asked. There was no response. Soda focused intently on the train tacks. "Soda, look at Darry." Darry instructed. "Tell me what." Soda rolled over and looked up at Darry. "Steve too." Soda said.

Darry grinned. "All-right Soda. Good words. Come get dressed and Pony will go ask Steve." Darry stood up and reached under Soda's arms to pull him up. Soda went limp in Darry arms to try to force himself back down and made a noise of protest. Darry sighed. "Soda, use your words." He reigned in his temper. Soda used to speak more when their parents were alive but loosing them had made him shut down more.

"Train." Soda whined, looking distraught.

"He has to turn it off Darry." Pony reminded.

"Okay turn it off." Darry said. Soda took his time to go back down and flip the train off, placing it exactly where it was meant to go. Than he stood up contented and headed to his room, Darry in toe. When they'd gotten him ready Darry lead him outside and over to Johnny's house to meet them. Soda, excited by the prospect of going on an outing, jumped happily down the steps and flapped his hands. He made his way over to Darry's truck and hopped in the trunk.

"Soda, come sit in the front." Darry told him.

"No no no no no no no." Soda repeated over and over again. He patted the rim of the trunk repetitively. "Go." He told Darry, staring straight ahead and stomping on the old medal flooring and making the truck shake.

Darry watched the behavior carefully and recognized it as disobedience. Disciplining Soda was a tricky thing. Their mother had always been so good at telling what defiance was and what was autistic behavior. "Soda, if you're not going to listen than we're going back into the house." Darry warned evenly.

Soda put his head in his hands in frustration and let out small noises that sounded like something between whimpers and whines.

"When you can get out and get into the front seat than I'll drive us over to see Ponyboy." Darry offered him this more pleasant option.

"NO!" Soda yelled.

"Then we're not going anywhere, Sodapop."

"Good words, good words, good words!" Soda said over and over again, not understanding why he wasn't being praised for speaking.

Darry saw the dilemma and rushed to fix it. "Yes, you did good using your words to tell me but no is not the word that I want to hear." Soda began crying noisily. "Darry, go!" He said between sobs, pointing to the truck.

"Soda, when you calm down and get into the truck, than we will go." Darry said, trying desperately to hold in his frustration. Soda screamed and allowed himself to fall over onto the truck bed and began a full out tantrum. Darry sighed, plugged his ears and let it run its course.

"Darry what's goin' on. We were waiting for you?" Pony said loudly, walking up with the rest of the gang.

"He's having a fit because he wants to ride in the bed of the truck." Darry yelled over Soda's caterwauling.

Dally frowned. "So let him, lets go."

"Dallas, last time I let him ride back there he stood up while I was on the highway."

Dally sighed. "Well is he almost done? Lets get a move on."

"If you'd shut up he'd calm down a lot quicker." Darry said dangerously. Dally scowled but kept quiet. When Soda persisted, Darry'd had enough and hopped into the back of the truck, plopping down next to his screaming brother. "That's enough now." He said, softly but firmly, taking a hold of Soda and pulling him close. Soda sunk into Darry but continued screaming.

"Glory, he's loud." Steve said.

"Old Mr. Evans didn't come out to holler for quiet?" Two-bit asked.

"Not yet." Darry said distractedly and turned his attention back to Soda. "No more screaming because I said no. This is inappropriate Soda." Soda shook his head against Darry's chest. "Yes it is. You need to calm down now. If you can calm down than we can go be with friends but you have to stop this first." Darry hugged him hard and moved his arms up and down his brother's arms, a technique they'd been using to calm him since he was very small. Soda relaxed a bit. He shook his head still, but visibly calmed. "Good boy." Darry said. He hugged him for a few more minutes and finally Soda was quiet except for the occasional sniffle. Darry used his shirt to wipe Soda's red face. "Do you want to go play with our friends now?" He asked.

"Soda, will you come sit next to me?" Ponyboy asked, moving to get inside the front.

Soda looked up and untangled himself from Darrys arms. Darry hopped down out of the truck and then helped Soda do the same. Soda stopped short and stared when he saw Johnny, studying the boys bruised face. He reached out and tried to trace his fingers gently along one of the big ones. "Soda, that's to close without asking." Darry reminded.

"No, he's fine Dar." Johnny reassured softly. "I'm okay, Soda. It'll heal up." Johnny said when he noticed Soda's worried eyes. Soda patted his head softly and moved to get into the truck next to Pony.

"All-right, lets go." Dally said, breaking the uneasy silence but the hand he placed on Johnny's small shoulder didn't go unnoticed. Nobody said anything more about Johnny's face as they loaded into the truck.

"All-right, Ponyboy. Where are we goin'?" Darry asked, reaching over to tighten Soda's loose seatbelt.

"They wanna eat at the Dairy Queen." Pony said. Soda clapped and put an arm around Ponyboy.

"Hold on." Darry warned to the boys in the back of the truck, and pushed the gas pedal.

Please take a moment to review


	4. Chapter 4

"Soda, I wish you'd talk to me like you used to." Pony said, softly on their way into town.

Darry looked over at the two. "Pony, don't upset him." He cautioned. It was true, his vocabulary had dramatically decreased since the death of their parents. You couldn't talk about loosing them with Soda without him having a breakdown. The doctor said it was because stress was multiplied for people with Soda's condition and Darry had to be consistently encouraging Soda to talk as much as he could.

Soda reached over and took Pony's hand in his as if to tell him it was okay. Ponyboy thought it was ridiculous that people called Soda stupid. He understood things better than most people.

"What'd you all do last night?" Steve asked when they'd ordered and sat down.

"Same as usual." Darry said.

"Went to a movie, but I didn't catch much of it if ya' know what I mean." Dally smiled.

"Soda was hanging out with a hot broad all day yesterday." Two-Bit quipped.

"What?" Steve asked, looking up.

"Shut the hell up Two-Bit." Darry said.

"What in the world is He talking about?" Steve demanded. Johnny whispered something to Ponyboy but Darry didn't catch it. Pony rolled his eyes.

"He means Monique stupid." Pony said. Steve glared at him but than his eyes lit up at the humor of it.

"So Two-Bit wants to get down with the babysitter." Steve said and there was an uproar of laughter from the table. Pony's ears turned visibly red. Darry hid his grin and fixed Steve with a stern glare.

"You wanna watch your mouth in front of my kid brothers, huh?"

"Awe, c'mon Darry. She aint to bad to look at now is she?" Two-Bit asked. It was true Monique was beautiful but she was socy. She had a degree in child psychology and the address her checks were mailed to certainly wasn't on the east side. Thankfully the state paid for such expenses though. Due to Soda's condition Darry was allotted forty hours of childcare a week and Monique was a teacher as well which conveniently took care of Soda's education.

"You just keep your hands off." Darry ordered. "I can't have her running away because some hairy grease monkey like you won't leave her be."

"Don't worry your pretty little head." Two-Bit reassured. "She's a college grad and she works for a living. I don't think I'd have a chance anyways." He said and knew it was the truth.

"Damn right you wouldn't." Dally said.

"You think you'd have a good chance with her then?" Johnny pointed out. Everybody stopped. Dally glared at him dangerously. It was on a rare occasion that Johnny talked back to anyone let alone Dallas Winston. But Johnny was Dally's pet and everyone knew it. The front of his lips slowly turned up and he ruffed the kids hair.

"Smart ass." He said.

"Smart ass." Soda repeated. Two-Bit doubled over laughing and almost fell onto the floor, earning an annoyed glance from the waitress.

"Dallas can't you watch your mouth?" Darry said angrily. "You know he repeats stuff. And Soda…" Darry looked at him pointedly. "I don't like that word." Soda looked away ashamed. Which word didn't he like? Smart or ass? Darry was confusing sometimes. He liked lost of words but every now and then he found some that he didn't like. It was hard to keep them straight. "Because that's not a nice word." Darry offered some explanation when Soda looked troubled.

"Nicer than a lot of things I could've said." Dally mumbled.

Pony rolled his eyes at Darry's lack of understanding. "He means he don't like the word ass, Soda. Smart is fine." Pony leaned over and explained. "Understand?" Soda nodded.

"Right." Darry said, annoyed that he hadn't figured the problem out first. Ponyboy understood Soda better than anybody and Darry wished he shared this gift.

The food came and everything quieted down for a few minutes, to Darry's relief. About half way through the meal Soda put his head in Darry's lap and stuffed French fries into his mouth.

"Soda, sit at the table nice." Darry patted his arm to get his attention. Soda sat up and sighed. He reached across the table for the ketchup, nearly knocking over Steve's Pepsi and Two-Bit handed it to him quickly. Soda gave Two-Bit a thumbs up.

"You're welcome." Two-Bit winked at Darry who looked pleased with Soda's direct response. "I'm gonna go over to the nightly double tonight. It's my day off."

"Every day is your day off." Dally reminded.

Two-Bit nodded with a knowing grin. "Yup. Anybody wanna tag along?"

"Darry, can I go?" Pony asked. "Johnny, come with us, huh?" Pony asked. Johnny nodded.

"Are you done with that report that's due on Monday?" Darry asked

Pony looked down at his lap. "Not completely but I've done half of it. I'll finish it tomorrow Darry." He reassured him, hoping like crazy that he'd allow it.

"You're not going if that reports not done Ponyboy."

"Why not?" Pony asked, frustrated. "I have all day Sunday to work on it."

Steve chimed in. "And you won't. You'll get home late, and sleep till the afternoon. Then you'll lounge around all day."

"Shut your trap, Steve. Nobody asked you." Pony said. Steve Randall was capable of hitting Ponyboys last nerve and right now he certainly wasn't helping him get around Darry, who was increasingly strict about schoolwork. He would have used some other choice words with Steve but Darry was right there and that would have killed his chances of going anywhere that evening.

"Ponyboy." Darry warned but gave Steve a look. Pony didn't need anyone helping to fuel his teenage temper. Goodness knew he was entirely capable of getting himself worked up into a hormonal fit all by himself.

"What if I finish the rough draft tonight and than you can go over it an' tomorrow I'll do all the corrections?" Pony compromised.

"Will you do a good job, and not rush through it?" Darry pressed. He didn't want Pony writing it hastily just so he'd be allowed out. That would defeat the entire purpose. Pony nodded.

"All-right. I reckon that's fine, long as you're home on time." Darry said, though he was worried about the evening he had ahead of himself. Soda was difficult to put to bed as it was but without Ponyboy present he'd have an even bigger challenge on his hands. "And no sneaking under the fence. You have an allowance. Go in the legal way, yah hear?"

"Sure Darry." Pony agreed, knowing that Two-Bit would probably talk him out of it though.

Soda handed his empty coca cola cup to Darry, wanting him to ask for more. "No, you've had three. That's enough. Finish your lunch." Soda reached over for Steve's then. Darry took a hold of his hand firmly and brought it back. "I said no, and you know better than to take someone else's." Soda stomped but didn't persist. He'd have drunk ten if Darry would let him. Steve looked at Soda as if to tell him he'd have given him the drink if Darry'd not been there. Soda laughed loudly at the silent shared defiance, causing Steve to chuckle to.

"Don't encourage him, Steve. He'll get all riled up." Darry said. Soda shook his head but began to bounce up and down in his seat, making the whole booth shake. "Sit nice." Darry placed a hand on his leg to still him. "Finish up guys, he's not gonna last much longer." He cautioned his friends, knowing that Soda had nearly reached his limit of sitting still. Soda made a noise of frustration and placed his head on Darrys shoulder, as if in agreement. "Almost done, Pepsi-Cola." He reassured him. They finished up within the next few minutes and Soda was relieved to head outside into the fresh air where he leapt out onto the sidewalk enthusiastically.

"Only he can jump around like that after a huge meal." Dally said.

"Oh yeah?" Two-Bit jumped high in the air and trotted along next to Soda. He flipped and made to start walking on his hands.

"Two-Bit don't teach him that." Darry insisted. Little did Darry know it had already been taught and Soda got down on his hands and began to show off this trick with glee. Pony laughed. "I wanna try that."

"No." Darry pulled him back by his shirt when he made to participate in the escapade. "Soda, stand up." Soda had no intention of listening but he lost his balance and tumbled over onto his backside. Dally just shook his head. He didn't understand Soda for the life of him but the kid was funny, he had to admit. Soda looked bewildered at first and Darry was afraid he might cry. Then Two-Bit slapped him on the back and went on about how he was the most talented hand walker in the world and Soda looked pleased.

Darry picked him up of the ground and dusted him off and Soda resumed his hopping down the sidewalk. "Hey the trucks this way buddy." Steve said. Soda seemed oblivious to this though.

"Soda." Darry clapped his hands and Soda finally looked over. "Lets go." They loaded up and headed home.

---------------------

"You get back here on time. Hear me?" Darry said, as Pony headed out the door to meet Two-Bit and Johnny.

"I heard you the first ten times, Darry." Pony snapped.

"Ponyboy Curtis don't you get mouthy or you aint going anywhere. I want you back here by eleven. Any later and you better believe I'll have something to say about it. Saturday night, everybody and their mothers are out looking for trouble. Be careful, understand?"

"Yeah." Pony sighed and stomped out, the door slamming behind him.

Darry sighed, aggravated. Soda looked out the window, anxiously at Pony walking down the sidewalk. "He'll be back tonight buddy. Don't worry." Soda hated it when Pony wasn't around to play with him. He wished he didn't have school all day during the week. Darry went to retrieve Sodas schedule. "Time for you to sit down and read." He said pointing to the picture of the book. Monique had requested that Darry have Soda read, outside of school for ten minutes every evening since he had been hitting a brick wall in that area. He could do math at the level of a fifth grader but could only read at the level of a second grader.

"Never." Soda flopped back down onto the ground, placing his train on the tracks.

"Soda, turn the train off." Darry said with forced patience. He was exhausted already from the earlier events. "Darry, no!" Soda insisted. He wanted to play with the train. He hated reading.

Darry bent down and lifted Soda up, as best he could, since Soda immediately forced all of his weight back down. But Darry managed to set him on the couch and Soda buried his face in the cushions between the armrest, knowing that Darry's action meant he was punished which meant Darry was displeased. Soda hated it when anybody was unhappy with him and he hated reading so he started to cry bitterly.

It pained Darry to hear it. When Soda cried it always made Darry feel like a horrible person. Still, he didn't dare give in and sat down to read his paper, pasting a solid look on his face for the times that Soda decided to steal a look over and then go back to wailing. "Soda, calm yourself down." Darry said after a while. Then he was shocked when Soda sat up and spit at him. Darry shot up out of his chair, all compassion gone. "That's your warning!" Darry cautioned pointing his finger at Soda's surprised face. "And it's the only one you're gonna get. If you don't stop this the trains gone all day tomorrow." Darry warned, hoping he wouldn't have to carry out on that threat. That would be near impossible since they'd all be sitting around the house tomorrow, no work and no school.

"NO!" Soda yelled out in horror.

"Then stop it!" Darry yelled, his patience gone. Yelling at Soda was no good. He massaged his temples as he contemplated how to handle the seemingly impossible situation. Soda's lip quivered a little bit in his frustration and he refused to look at Darry. "Take a minute and calm down. Then go pick out your book." Darry said, quieting his tone and hoping that Soda had tired himself out. Darry was exhausted.

Four hours later Soda was drifting off to sleep in Darrys bed. Darry moved carefully and took Soda's head off his shoulder, placing it on the pillow. Soda stirred and Darry held his breath. It hadn't been easy to get him to sleep without Pony there. Thankfully he just rolled over onto his stomach and let out a sleepy sigh. Darry glanced at the clock and headed out to the living room. It was 11:15 and there was no sign of Ponyboy. He grunted angrily. This was not something that he wanted to deal with on top of everything else. He stormed into the kitchen and did the dishes quietly, as much as he'd like to bang around he couldn't handle Soda waking up. Darry puttered around in a state of growing worry but two hours later Ponyboy still wasn't home and he feared the worst.


	5. Chapter 5

"Put Dallas on the phone." Darry ordered Buck Merril the second the bewildered man picked up.

"He's hustlin' pool. Watcha need?"

"I need to talk to him, now!" Darry heard Buck mumble something that he couldn't understand through the loud music and then the phone shuffling around.

"What can I do for you Darrel? I'm a bit busy." Dally droned out through his smoke.

"Have you seen Ponyboy tonight? He hasn't come home." Darry asked trying to hide the urgency in his voice.

"What am I, your brothers keeper?"

"Winston, have you seen him or haven't you?" Darry ordered. He didn't have time for this. If Pony wasn't home by now than he was sure something was wrong.

"I seen him with the boys in town around ten but not since then." Dally said.

"Well if you see him get him home for me, okay? I'm gonna try to get a hold a' Two-Bit."

"No point of that Dar, he's lying right here stone cold drunk."

Darry sighed. "Well sober him up and bring him over here, would you? I've gotta go look for Pony and I can't leave Soda by his lonesome.

"Darrel, I-"

"Dallas just do it! Johnny's probably with him as well, It's past 1 o'clock in the morning and we don't know where they are. Now Pony forgets things plenty but he aint ever been this late and you know what goes on Saturday night in this town!"

"Calm down." Dally said exasperated. "We'll be there." And he hung up.

----------------

"Man, you owe me." Dally growled, dragging Two-Bit in behind him and throwing him on the couch.

Darry ignored him and jostled Two-Bit roughly. "Wake up you drunken monkey. Where'd you last see the kids?" 

"Oh, Darry." Two-Bit groaned. "I'll tell you all about it tomorrow." And he rolled over onto his stomach.

"Matthews, I'm serious. Where was Pony and Johnny before you left for Bucks?" 

"Mmmhm, with Steve."

Darry and Dally looked at each other puzzled. "Where with Steve?" Darry asked exasperated. Two-Bit shook his head and fell to sleep.

"Just stay with Soda." Darry ordered grabbing his coat and heading out the front door, not giving Dally a chance to respond. He got into the frigid truck and drove down the street, searching every persons face for his brothers. As he drove through the night, anger and fear built up in his stomach and he thought he'd explode. He drove by Steve's house but it was black and silent. He knew the moviehouse was closed by now as well so he didn't bother going there. After Darry'd checked the lot three times he resigned to go home and call the police.

------

Soda who had been woken up by the racket, came stumbling out into the living room, sleep still in his eyes. Dally looked up nervously at him. He'd never been alone with the kid. Soda ignored Dally though and focused on Two-Bit who was sprawled out on the couch looking like he was dead. He was about to ask where Darry was but a second later Pony came stumbling through the front door, knocking the screen out of place and collapsing on the carpet, Steve not far behind him.

"You've got to be kiddin' me." Dally quipped.

Ponyboy looked green. "Sorry Darry." He wheezed out.

"Darry's not here kid. He's out looking for you and you'd better prepare yourself for when he does get home." Dally warned.

"Pony!" Soda yelled excited to see him and leapt on his brother.

Pony groaned and Steve laughed from his spot on the floor. "Where's Johnnycake" Dally asked.

"He went home." Pony groaned. "Said if Darry was awake he didn't want to be here when he sees red. Soda get off a me." Pony grunted. "I don't wanna play right now. Go back to bed." Soda shook his head adamantly at that but got off of Ponyboy and sat down in Darry's chair.

The gate slammed and heavy footsteps were heard approaching the door. Dally rolled his eyes. "Here we go." He mumbled.

Suddenly Darry was in the doorway. He couldn't even believe what he was looking at. His face was white but quickly turned three shades of red when he saw Ponyboy sprawled out on the floor and Soda wide awake. Silence fell over the room for what felt like a full five minutes. Darry's face stayed set in stone the whole time and finally he inhaled deeply and stepped fully into the room.

"Stand up, Pony." He said gruffly. Pony who had been staring at the floor that he was laying on the entire time kept his head down as he lifted himself up. His stomach immediately did a flip flop and he ran past Darry out the front door and started heaving off the porch.

"When did he get back?" Darry asked Dally.

"About ten minutes after you left. Soda woke up when you slammed the door."

Soda saw the Pony was sick and made to follow him but Darry put a hand on his chest. "Go back to bed."

"No, Ponyboy-" Soda pointed, desperately wanting to see what was wrong. He didn't understand why everybody was awake in the middle of the night and especially where Darry had gone at such an hour.

"He's fine. Go to bed." Darry insisted only frustrating Soda more. Dally slipped out the front door without a word. He didn't want to stay for the fireworks and he had a to finish what he'd started at Bucks.

Pony stopped heaving after a while and just leaned over the deck panting. "If you're through than get in here." Darry ordered. Pony made his way back inside slowly but refused to meet Darry's eyes. Two-Bit was still out cold and Steve was close to it on the floor. Soda just stared. He wondered why Pony was in trouble for throwing up.

"Look at me." Darry ordered him. Pony risked a glance up. "How much did you have?" Darry asked. His voice was hard but he wasn't yelling yet. Pony almost wished he'd start and get it over with.

"Just a couple." Pony said softly, staring at the floor.

"Ponyboy Curtis, look at me!" Darry finally bellowed. Soda jumped. Sometimes Darry yelled so loud it made him cry. "Just a couple of WHAT?"

"C'mon Darry." Steve grumbled from the floor. "Quit yelling. The kid didn't have nothing but beer."

Darry turned his attention to the drunken young man in between his coffee table and couch. "Yeah, and this is what I get from you Randle? What's the matter with you? You know I have to fight to keep the kids here with me. You take him out and get him drunk. He wouldn't have even thought to do that on his own!"

Pony moaned and put his hands to his ears. His head hurt and Darry wasn't helping. "Hey, I didn't force anything down the kids throat. He did that all by himself." Steve shot back, rolling over onto his stomach.

Pony looked so sick Soda felt sad for him. He went over and pulled him into a hug. "Soda, go to bed." Darry sighed.

"I just wanted to try it Darry." Pony said softly. "Everybody at school likes it."

"Yeah?" Darry's head shot over to look at his other brother again. "Well as long as you live under my roof you're gonna be the only person at school that don't have nothin' to do with it. Understand?"

"Yes, but-"

Darry didn't give him a chance to finish before he grabbed him hard by his upper arm and dragged him down the hall.

"Darry, no!" Soda yelled running after them and trying to grab Pony back.

"Sodapop, I said go to bed." Darry warned. "I mean it or big trouble."

Soda put his hands on his head and Darry knew he was gonna start something. "None of that! Get in bed NOW!" Soda ran to his room and Pony tugged trying to get loose from Darry's grip.

"Darry! You're hurtin' me."

"Quiet." Darry let go and gave him a solid kick in the pants towards the bathroom. "Clean up, you've got vomit all over yourself. I don't know what you're thinking. It's the middle of the night Ponyboy Curtis. I've been up for hours waiting on you and this whole time you've been out downing beers? Do you know what the state would do if they found out about this? I'd loose you in a second and I've no idea what they'd do to Soda. What would that do to him Ponyboy if somebody just showed up and took him away? Did you ever even think of that?"

"Look I'm sorry Darry. Can't we do this in the morning. I don't feel good." Pony moaned, shrugging out of his dirty t-shirt and then swishing some water around in his mouth.

"Of course you don't feel good. You're thirteen years old! You don't have any business staying out past one in the morning and drinking. I thought you were dead in a ditch somewhere!" Darry screamed furiously. Pony leaned over the sink and closed his eyes. He thought he might be sick again.

"Darry please. I'm tired." Pony whined.

"Fine. Brush your teeth and get to bed. You stay put in your room tomorrow until I come get you." Darry commanded and stalked out of the bathroom, leaving Ponyboy by his lonesome.

"This place is a freakin' madhouse." Darry growled before slamming the bathroom door behind him.

Before Darry could leave the hallway Soda came running out and threw himself at Darry who barely caught him. He sighed as he engulfed his sobbing brother in a hug and wondered if the night would ever end. "What's wrong Pepsi-cola?" Darry coaxed although he already knew. Soda just cried harder and Darry lead the bawling boy back to bed. "Please go to sleep, Soda." Darry begged, no longer able to hold off his own exhaustion. "Go to sleep." Soda pointed to the bathroom for Ponyboy. "He's coming, just go to sleep." Darry rubbed at his temples.

Ponyboy came out and almost bumped into Darry as he headed for his bed. "Drink this." Darry ordered, handing him a glass of water as he climbed under the covers.

"I'm fine." Pony mumbled.

"No, you're dehydrated. Drink it."

"I don't want it Darry."

"Ponyboy! Don't argue with me."

"Whatever." Pony mumbled and took it but he blanched when he saw the look that Darry gave him. He decided maybe Darry's patience was officially gone for the evening and he took little sips of the water to appease him.

Darry leaned over to pull the covers up over both of them and looked at his youngest brother meaningfully.

"I'm very disappointed, Ponyboy Michael." He said solemnly and Pony's heart sunk. He couldn't help it. Those words hurt far worse than Darry's yelling.


	6. Chapter 6

Soda rolled over and yawned. "Pony." He shook his brother.

Ponyboy simply groaned and buried his head back into the pillow. "No, Soda."

Soda thought Pony smelled funny. He wished he would get up but his brothers never seemed to wake up as early as he did on the weekends. They always wanted to sleep for far to long. Soda relieved himself first and then made his way to Darry's room, who was snoring loudly.

Soda laughed loudly at this, waking Darry, who also groaned. "It's to early, Soda." He admonished lightly.

"No. No. Nope." Soda shook his head. "Darry, no."

Darry didn't even open his eyes but reached over and pulled Soda onto the bed. "Lay down." Soda complied climbing over his eldest brother. Darry grunted as Soda's knee sunk into his stomach on the way over. "Nope." Soda continued to shake his head.

"Shhh." Darry insisted, getting comfortable again. "Yes, it is. It's early. Close your eyes."

Soda slapped his hands over his eyes dramatically. "Darry, see!" He exclaimed, hoping to show off his compliance.

"Soda." Darry groaned out more vocally this time. Soda started bouncing his legs around and making the bed shake. Darry finally opened his eyes getting closer to admitting defeat. "Shh." He tried once more, placing a firm arm around Soda. "C'mon kiddo. Darry's still tired." Soda was quiet for a few minutes and Darry started drifting back off but Soda's energy was barely contained and he was quickly growing impatient.

"Noooo." He whined finally, wriggling out of Darry's embrace. "Now." He moaned out. Darry pretended not to hear him and hoped that he'd let him sleep for just a bit longer. Unfortunately Soda's whining increased into louder sounds of displeasure and a great deal more bouncing on the bed. Darry gave up and eased himself out from under the covers. Soda hopped onto the floor, delighted and dragged Darry out into the living room with him. Steve and Two-Bit were still dead to the world.

Darry went into the kitchen and put on a pot of coffee. He heard Soda turn on cartoons. He'd have made him wait at least for another hour since half the gang was asleep right next to the television but he was to tired to deal with a tantrum. It was routine, Soda watched cartoons on Sunday mornings when he woke up and breaking this routine would confuse him. "Soda, how far is your face from the screen?" It was more of an instruction than a question.

"No." Soda shouted loudly, annoyed that Darry was disrupting him. Darry poked his head out into the living room and Soda held his arm up from his face to the television screen demonstrating that his eyes were at least an arms length from it.

"You need to stop yelling. People are sleeping." But Two-Bit and Steve didn't move an inch. Darry shook his head. He decided he'd kick them both out by the time Pony woke up. Three hung-over teenagers was far more than he was willing to deal with.

"Monique?" Soda questioned, just to make sure she wasn't coming.

"Not Today." Darry came out with Soda's cereal in one hand and his schedule in the other, placing both items in front of his brother. "No school today." He pointed. Soda was happy to see blank spaces that meant he would be able to play as he pleased.

Darry saw Soda's charming smile form and he couldn't help but laugh. "You like that then, huh little buddy?" He ruffled his hair.

Steve and Two-Bit woke up not to soon after when the sunlight started shining through the living room windows. Steve stumbled home but Two-Bit made his way into the kitchen for another beer and then sat down on the floor with Soda. Darry just shook his head in disbelief. He wondered how long Pony would sleep in. He wasn't exactly looking forward to dealing with his first hangover.

Soda on the other hand was growing impatient. "Ponyboy!" He yelled.

"Soda! Don't wake Pony up. He's sick." Darry said.

"No." Soda argued. If Pony was sick he'd sleep all day. "Pony!"

"Soda, stop it. I mean it, ya hear? Ponyboy needs to sleep."

Soda stomped his foot, nearly into his bowl of cheerios that were sitting next to him on the floor. "PONY!" He hollered.

"Ya'll are so loud." Pony moaned, stepping out of the hallway.

Soda would have been happy but the look Darry gave him kept him from getting to excited.

"Hey kid." Two-Bit tipped his bottle towards Pony.

"Two-Bit get your lazy butt home. I've enough to deal with today." Darry demanded. "Did I tell you, you could come out?" He snapped at Ponyboy.

Pony rolled his eyes. "Well, can I?"

"You had better loose that attitude real quick."

Ponyboy humphed and slouched against the living room wall. "Darry, I think I'm sick." He said, squinting in the bright room, staring blankly at Two-Bit as He ruffled Soda's hair and headed out the door.

"You're not sick, your bodies just getting over that crap you drank last night." Darry motioned into the kitchen. "Go in there and wait for me." He ordered, pointing to a chair, where Pony sat down petulantly.

Soda looked at Darry with anticipation as he walked over. "What'd I say?" Darry demanded.

Soda stared at the TV and pretended not to hear him. Sometimes this worked but it didn't today. Darry flipped it off. "Sodapop, what did I say to you about waking Pony up?" Darry tried to be more specific.

"N-no." Soda said softly, rocking back and forth. His big brother looked so tall from his place on the living room carpet.

"That's right, I said no. When I say no, I mean it." Darry snapped. Soda hid his face and Darry decided to leave it be. He had enough to talk to Pony about.

In the kitchen he poured a cup of coffee, cut a lemon and squeezed the juice into it. "Drink this."

Pony crinkled his nose. "That's gross Dar."

"Ponyboy, just drink it." Darry ordered. Pony took the cup hesitantly and grimaced as he took a sip. "The whole thing." Darry prompted, grabbing a banana and a couple aspirin out of the cupboard.

"I'm gonna go watch TV."

"No, set back down." Darry ordered. "Eat this. It will help your stomach." Pony did and Darry sat down across the table from him.

"You disobeyed me last night Ponyboy."

"I did not! You never said I couldn't…"

"I shouldn't have to tell you that you can't drink when you're thirteen years old! I thought it would be obvious. Or do I have to spell out all the rules for you? You're not allowed to drive, you may not join the army, or hold up a drugstore, or shoot up on heroine. Do I need to continue or do you have enough common sense to figure it out?" Pony stared at the coffee mug in front of him, ears turning red.

"I'm sorry." He finally said after a long silence.

Darry set his jaw. "You're grounded for two weeks."

"Awe Darry, not-"

"That means school and home. Ya' Hear? No TV, no movies, no football, none of that." Pony groaned and placed his head in his aching head in his hands. "You're gonna have to learn kid. They'll take you away from me so fast you won't even know what happened and I don't know about you but I just ain't willing to let that happen."

"I can't just sit around here for two weeks."

"Yes you can." Darry said, getting up from the table. "And you will. Go back to bed and sleep it off. Soda wasn't supposed to wake you up this early." Darry handed him the aspirin and a glass of water. "And I don't care how hung-over you are. You're finishing that report today and it's gonna be perfect."

Ponyboy sighed and trudged out of the kitchen. He couldn't help but laugh when he saw Soda hiding underneath the dining table. He barely fit with all the chairs surrounding it and his long legs were sticking out of the back. "What're you doing under there?" He questioned, bending down so they were almost eye level. Soda didn't answer, just looked towards the kitchen.

"Hiding from Darry?" Pony guessed. "It's not so bad. _I_ don't get to watch any TV for two weeks." Soda's eyes widened at the thought and then he quickly retreated further under the table when he saw Darry coming.

"What are you two doing?"

"Nothin." Pony said.

"Well than get to bed, unless you want to finish that paper now." Darry threatened and Pony left quickly to his room.

Darry sighed and looked down at the shoes sticking out the other side of the table. "Soda, Mickey Mouse should be on TV right about now." There was no response. However, the second he stepped out of the room he heard two of the chairs toppling over and Soda scrambling back over to the television set.

"I need a vacation." Darry mumbled to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Pony woke up screaming. He shot up off his pillow in a second and realized he was in his room, in his bed. Half a second later Soda let out a cry and rolled straight out of bed, surprised by being woken up so abruptly. Before either boy could yell out for Darry he came stumbling through the bedroom door. He'd heard the yell and woken up with a start. He stumbled through the dark room over to the bed. He would have turned the light on but it would have thrown them all off even more.

"Its all-right." Darry coaxed softly hearing Pony's hitching breathe. "You have a nightmare?" He asked even though he already knew the answer. Soda was on the floor now making noises of protest and kicking the wall so hard Darry thought his foot would go straight through it. He didn't know which brother to go to first.

"Darry." Pony sobbed out. He flopped down on the bed next to the youngest and put an arm around his shaking shoulders. His other arm reached down to try to get a hold of Soda who was sprawled out on the floor. He took his hand and pulled gently. "Its okay, its all-right. Pony had a bad dream." He explained. Soda was having none of it. Pony's scream had woken him out of a dead sleep and startled the hell out of him. Darry knew it was gonna take him a minute to calm down. He hated it when Pony had these nightmares. He didn't know who it scared more, Pony, Sodapop ,or him.

Pony was shaking and Darry pulled him closer. "Its all-right. Its over now, hear?" Pony nodded trying to get his crying under control. He knew he'd have to quit crying if Soda was going to calm down.

"Nooooooo!" Soda cried out about nothing in particular except the entire situation itself.

"Shhh." Darry coaxed them both. "Hang on a second, kiddo." He told Pony and let go of him while he reached down and hoisted Soda back up onto the bed next to him. Finally he had each brother on one side and started rocking them. It calmed Soda down pretty quick like it usually did. Pony let himself believe Darry was doing it just for Soda even though it made him feel better too. He figured thirteen was to big to be rocked by your big brother but he leaned into it all the same and it soothed him even though he didn't want to admit it. These dreams always scared him something fierce.

"I gotcha." Darry voice sounded softly in the dark room. It always scared Soda just as badly as it did Ponyboy when he had a nightmare. Neither one would sleep by themselves though, even though they had another room. It hadn't been anymore than a week since Pony had one and Darry wondered if he should just save himself the trouble and move all their beds into the same room. "Pony's okay, he just had a bad dream."

"No." Soda whimpered. He was squeezing his eyes shut tight and his body was taught, stress still taking over from the moment.

"I know kiddo, we don't like it either." Darry squeezed around his shoulders hard and Soda's body slowly released some of its tension. At the same time he leaned over and spoke quietly to Pony who was trying real hard to sober up despite how much it had frightened him. "It's all-right, kiddo. Just a dream, it ain't real. You're safe." Darry planted a rare wet kiss on his forehead. He looked over at the clock and feared the worst. It was three am and he doubted he would be able to get Soda back to sleep after all the ruckus. Furthermore, if Soda got up Pony would want to as well. All the same Darry attempted to coax them both back to sleep. "Close your eyes and I'll hum that song you like." Soda was already wiggling all over the place though and Darry was so relieved that he'd stop wailing he didn't want to get into it with him over being still. It was a lost cause anyways.

Pony new Soda wouldn't sleep either now. "I don't want to." Pony argued. "I'll dream again and I'm awake now anyways.""You've got to go to school in four hours. Just try for me."

"I can't." He protested. By now Soda was sitting up, his eyes wide open. He looked over and saw Pony's tears and reached out to wipe them away. He didn't like it when his brother cried. "M' ok, Soda." Ponyboy reassured him.

Darry untangled himself from his brothers and stood up. Pony allowed himself to be picked up even though he thought he was to big for that now too. He wanted Darry to hold him but he wasn't about to admit it. "C'mon Pepsi-Cola, we'll watch some TV." Darry sighed. He was to exhausted to fight them into going back to bed right then. "Just for tonight." He emphasized as they headed out into the living room. This could not become a habit.

"Shove over Soda, I was here first." Pony gripped as they got situated on the couch. Soda was pushing his way onto Darry. "He's on my side of you." Pony whined. Darry suppressed a laugh and appreciated that he was so popular at the moment. "Stop you two, you both fit just fine right here." Darry put his right arm around Pony and his left around Soda. Soda pulled on the blanket that covered all three of them and Pony's feet were left uncovered. "Soda, quit it." Pony pulled back.

"Everyone quit it." Darry warned, putting the blanket back in place. "You two let me close my eyes for a few minutes. It's still the middle of the night you know."

The blare on the TV lit up the living room and everyone quieted down for a while. Pony looked up a few minutes later and saw Darry sleeping with his head thrown back against the cushions. Soda was still wide awake and staring at the screen. A few minutes later Pony just couldn't' keep his eyes open any longer and put his head on Darry's leg and fell asleep.

***

It was a damn nightmare. Pony winced and covered his ears as Soda let out another yell. Soda had been awake the rest of the night unlike Darry and Pony who had fallen back to sleep. He was now overtired. On top of that they were all out of cheerios and chocolate milk. Darry could have kicked himself for forgetting to go to the store and buy some more. Soda had cheerios every morning without fail, except for this morning and it was taking its toll on the whole household.

"Darry, do I have to go to school?" Pony said when Soda quit screaming for the sake of taking a breathe.

"It's the same as any other Monday, Ponyboy. Yes, you're going to school." Darry said exasperated. His back was stiff from sleeping sitting up and he wasn't prepared to deal with both boys right then. Soda alone was enough and his meltdown had only just begun. It was only seven o'clock and the day was turning into a disaster.

"DAAAAARRRRRRY! DAAAAARRRRRY!" Soda was hysterical. Any other day Darry would have been able to calm him down a lot quicker but not after the kid only had three hours of sleep.

"I'm tired Darry." Pony argued.

"Ponyboy, do you see what I'm dealing with right now? Quit arguing with me and go get showered and dressed, now."

"DAAAARRRRY!" Soda yelled and sobbed at the same time, nearly hyperventilating.

He took his brothers shaking shoulders. "Soda, I'm sorry, we don't have anymore. I will go to the store and buy more tonight." Darry tried to explain but it was unsatisfactory.

"No, NO NOO!" Soda yelled. He jumped up once and than opened his mouth and screamed so loud his whole body shook and his face turned red. Darry felt panicked but he knew he'd have to stay calm if he was gonna calm Soda down. It wasn't that Soda meant to be difficult but he couldn't help being confused. The nights events had taken its toll on him and he didn't understand why this Monday wasn't like every other. The break in the routine made him downright anxious. He didn't know how to tell Darry this so he just screamed instead. Soda knocked the bowl off the table in his frustration and it shattered on the kitchen floor. He reached for the silverware next, nearly stepping on the broken glass with his bare feet but Darry managed to grab him and pulled him into a bear hug. He wrestled his brother away from the glass and squeezed him hard.

"You use your words when you're upset." Darry said over the loud noises his brother made. Soda was having none of it. He tried to twist his way out of his brothers arms. When that didn't work he tried ducking out of them. But Darry was way to strong. Soda jerked his head up suddenly in his struggle striking his brothers jaw hard in the process.

"Owe! Damnit, Sodapop."

"I WANT IT!" Soda cried bitterly, trying so hard to make his brother understand. He was sobering up a bit now seeing that he had hurt his brother.

"I know you do. Good words." Darry encouraged. "I want you to calm down now."

Soda shook his head against his brothers shoulder and bit his hand nervously. He took in deep ragged breaths that turned into long strained cries. "Shhh, you're okay. It's all-right." Darry soothed just like their mother used to, except it was usually dad that would be holding him since he was getting so big these days. Darry rocked him back and forth and Soda hung on for dear life. Darry wondered if he would ever make it to work that morning. He was getting way to big to be picked up but Darry managed it for a moment until he could sit down at the kitchen table and put the kid in his lap. He knew he was going to be late that morning. Soda got real quiet for a while and Darry wondered if he was falling asleep. He could feel his soft breathing against his neck and was glad that he was calming down.

A few minutes later Pony came slouching in with his book bag over one shoulder. He threw it next to the kitchen doorway and went searching through the ice box. Darry hadn't had the time to make breakfast that morning. He settled for some toast and got the jam out.

"Watch the glass." Darry cautioned. "When did you fall back to sleep last night?"

"Not so long after you. I slept most of the night." Pony said.

"Soda was still awake when you fell to sleep?"

"Yeah."

"You don't have track today, right?""Nope." Pony said, setting his food down at the table.

"I want you to come straight home after school then and get started on your homework, hear?""Yeah. You going to work today?""You know I am." Darry said. Pony motioned to Soda and gave Darry a 'duh' look. "He's fine." Darry stated, trying to convince himself as well. He rubbed circles on the boys back and then patted him gently to get his attention. "Do you want some eggs or some oatmeal?" Darry gave him two options, hoping this would be satisfactory.

"Eggs please." Soda mumbled.

"Okay, hop up then so I can make them."

Soda got up and sat back down where his brother had been. Darry got the broom to clean up the glass and then started the eggs.

Pony finished up his toast and looked up when the front door slammed. "Matthews, I just got that screen door back on its hinges." Darry barked from where he stood at the stove. Two-Bit came sauntering in and took a seat next to Soda.

"Don't blow a gasket Superman, its still standing." He waggled his eyebrows at Ponyboy.

"Just don't slam it." Darry said.

"When is the beautiful Monique arriving?" Two-Bit asked.

"Not coming." Soda said forcefully.

Darry groaned inwardly. "Two-Bit, just shut up about that for right now. Do me a favor and get Pony to school on time today. Ya'll need to leave soon and I'm guessing you aint planning on going with your hair sticking up in every possible direction." He swatted at Pony's head playfully.

"Quit it." Pony said grumpily and went to the bathroom to fix it.

"You look tired." Two-Bit commented.

"I'm always tired." Darry tried not to sound annoyed. He finished up Soda's eggs and placed some grape jelly and toast on the plate with them as well as another plate with chocolate cake on it. Once Soda was eating quietly he went to finish getting himself ready.

Pony finished greasing his hair and ate the rest of the eggs left over on the stove. "Darry we're going now." He called.

"Get your lunch off the counter and don't forget your math on the coffee table." Darry called from the back of the house.

"Peace out Sodapop." Two-bit said.

"Pony." Soda called. "I'll see you tonight, Soda." He said as he headed out the door with his friend in toe.

"Soda are you done?" Darry called, stepping out of the bathroom, clean shaven. "What's your schedule say little buddy? I think its time to get dressed." Soda pushed the schedule off the table forcefully.

"Monique is coming and you're in your underwear." Darry stated simply.

"No Monique." Soda buried his head in his arms. He was exhausted.

"I'm gonna count to five." Darry warned. Soda stomped. "One… Two… Th-" Soda stood up and went, knowing that resistance was futile.

***

"Hey, just to warn you it hasn't been such a good morning." Darry held the door open as Monique stepped in. Soda was sprawled out on the floor watching the train.

"Hi Soda. What's been going on?" She asked.

"Pony woke up in the middle of the night and I couldn't get Soda back to bed so he's only had three hours of sleep and its taking its toll on him." Darry lowered his voice. "If you can get him to do some work great but if he just won't than don't push it. I'm afraid it will send him over the edge today."

"Okay." Monique nodded. Darry looked at Soda worriedly. "Don't worry, Darry. We'll be okay.

"Hey." He nudged his little brothers foot with his shoe. Soda didn't even blink. "You be good today and we'll have chocolate milkshakes after supper. That sound good, little buddy?"

"Whip cream." Soda mumbled.

"Yeah, with whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles. If you're good." Darry emphasized. He grabbed his tool belt and looked back over at Monique. "Good luck." He spoke quietly and headed out the door.

*Three Hours Later*

"Hello?" Darry answered.

"Hi Darry, it's Monique.""Everything Okay?" Darry asked hurriedly. She had never called him at work before.

"I'm afraid I can't get Soda to calm down, Darry. He's just worked himself up and he's stronger than me. You're going to have to come home."

"What is it that set him off?""He wants you."

"All-right, try and distract him. I'll be there in 10 minutes."

"Ok- oh, I've got to go he's just run outside.""What?! Grab him. Hello? Hello?" The line went dead. "Shit!" Darry swore so loud that everyone looked over at him. He rolled his eyes. "Family emergency, I've gotta go." He ran to his truck.

***

Soda bolted out the front door and made a run for it. He could hear Monique calling behind him faintly but he didn't want Monique, he wanted Darry. He was fast and he lost Monique quickly and ran towards the lot. He liked to play football in the lot with his brothers. He ran for a while until something sharp struck his foot. He looked down at the offending rock. He never wore shoes unless Darry made him and since he wasn't exactly planning on taking off outside today he certainly didn't have them on while he was playing in the house. Darry'd be mad, Soda thought… 'but he'll be happy when he sees I've come to see him.'

"Soda!" Monique's voice called. Soda took off again towards town. He laughed loudly at the excitement of it all. It took him a while to get into town but he made it. Pony would have made it faster, he thought, because he runs all the time for fun.

"Watch it grease!" A boy called after him when he bumped him on the sidewalk. Soda stopped and stared at him. "What the hell are you looking at you crazy grease monkey." The boy snided after him and left. Soda's chest puffed out. He was a greaser just like his brothers and he was proud of it.

"Hey!" A familiar voice said behind him. Soda spun around. "What the hell are you doing out here?" Soda grinned widely and jumped on his friend laughing. Two-Bit couldn't help but laugh himself. "Calm down you nutcase, why aint you at home? Who are you with?"

"I ran." Soda said matter of factly.

"You ran, whaddya mean you ran? Where's Darry?" Soda just jumped on him again playfully. "Okay okay calm down kid. Geez, your brother must be having a fit. Ponyboy!" Two-Bit yelled over his shoulder. Pony stepped out of the nearby drug store.

"What are you hollering for, I'm getting some smokes." The boy said counting the change in his hand.

"Pony!" Soda yelped, although he was confused. He knew Pony and Two-Bit had school at the same time he usually did as well. It was only lunchtime and they couldn't be done yet.

Pony looked up at Sodapop wide eyed. In his shock he dropped his nickels on the ground. "Soda? Shoot, be quiet don't tell Darry you seen me." Pony whispered. "Where is he?" He new his oldest brother would kill him if he found him at the Dingo during third period."Calm down, kid." Two-Bit said. "Darry aint here with him, he's alone.

"Soda, what are you doing by yourself? Where's Monique?""…Says he ran." Two-Bit announced. Soda was hopping up and down happily.

"Geez, Darry's gonna have an aneurism!" Pony exclaimed. "Two-Bit you gotta take him home. If I take him Darry'll find out I'm ditching.""Isn't Darry at work?"

"Yeah, well Monique's there and she'll tell for sure." Pony said snidely. He wasn't the biggest fan of Monique. Darry always asked her to stay until four just because she was paid up until then. But Pony felt he was to big for a sitter and she should just leave once he got home from school. He could take care of himself and Soda just fine on his own anyway. But man he knew Monique must be going crazy right then with Soda gone and if Darry new he'd be ten times worse. "Just take him home before they call the cops to report him missing. I'll go back to school so when they ask you can tell the truth about where I am.

"All-right. Home it is my friend."

"No, Ponyboy." Soda protested loudly.

"Soda, you gotta go home or Darry's gonna call the police and they'll take us away." Pony emphasized. "Go with Two-Bit and I'll be home later."

"No!" Soda said strongly. He bent down and picked up the loose change his brother had dropped and held it over the smaller boys head to tease him, laughing.

"Fine, keep it!" Pony snapped. " Jus' go with Two-Bit now or I'm gonna get in trouble." he pleaded.

Soda laughed and ran down the sidewalk. "Soda quit it! It ain't funny." Pony yelled after him.

"Oh but it is." Two-Bit laughed as he watched his barefooted friend prance down the block.

"He's gonna get me in so much trouble." Pony whined. "Soda, come back. I'll go with you just get back over here!"

"No home." Soda yelled back from a distance. Pony sighed and resigned himself to what he knew had to be done. If they were gonna get Soda back in one piece he'd have to give himself up. "Two-bit just follow him and I'll run home for help, I'm the fastest. Just don't let him out of your sight!" Pony emphasized strongly.

"All-right but you better hurry, kid." Two-Bit said going after his wayward friend.

Pony glared in Soda's direction and then took off running full speed towards home. The whole while he couldn't help but feel angry towards his brother. He had been having a decent time playing hookie and he was getting away with it until Sod decided to go MIA and show up in the middle of town. He could just imagine how mad Darry was gonna be when he found out he wasn't in school.

Sure enough by the time he reached his block he saw Darry getting out of his truck and a distressed Monique by the front door. "Darry!" He yelled out once he got close enough. His eldest brother looked over sharply.

"Ponyboy?" He asked shocked. What in the world was his youngest brother doing home right now. He would have demanded to know why he wasn't in school but he had a bigger problem on his hands at the moment.

"I saw Soda!" He stopped in front of his brother, gasping for breath. "Two-Bits, following him. He's over by the Dingo."Relief flashed in Darry's eyes. "All-right." he hopped back into the truck. "You stay here with Monique in case he comes back."

"But Darry-""You do as your told." Darry cut him off and pulled out of their driveway like the speed of light.


	8. Chapter 8

"Good grief kid, what'd they give you for breakfast?" Two-Bit quipped, as he watched Soda hop up and down. He was clutching the change Ponyboy had dropped tightly in his hand.

"Call Darry." Soda stopped his bouncing and remembered why he had run off in the first place.

"He's coming to get you right now. Just hang tight." Two-Bit lit up a smoke. "Man kiddo, betcha scared the shit out of Monique. What're you running all over town for anyways? You got a sweet deal at home. Hot broad, good food, going to school at home. You could go to school in your pajamas if you wanted to…" Two-Bit babbled on, knowing that Soda wouldn't have anything to say about it. "And barefoot at that!" Two-Bit noted Soda's shoeless feet. "Man, school would be tuff if we could all just walk around with no shoes on."

Soda wasn't paying attention. He was counting the change in his hand and thinking about asking Darry to take him to the candy store when he got there so he could spend it. _All of it, on chocolate, _Soda thought.

Something caught Soda's attention out of the corner of his eye. He looked up towards the adjacent street quickly and saw Darry's truck, or what he thought was Darry's truck, heading straight down Main Street. Why wasn't he turning to come towards them?

"Darry!" Soda yelled, not understanding why the Ford was driving farther away from him rather than towards him. Didn't Darry see him?

'

"Oh that's not…" Two-Bit started but stopped abruptly when Soda dashed off towards Main street at full speed. "Hey! Soda, come back! That aint Darry!" Soda was already halfway down the block though. Two-Bit cursed as he took off running after him. Darry was gonna kill him if he lost his kid brother.

"Darry!" Soda yelled, as he turned onto Main and ran after the old truck. But it didn't stop and pretty soon he couldn't' see it anymore. Soda stopped, panting and leaned against the bus stop bench tiredly, feeling distressed. He wanted his brother.

"Hey!" Soda's head whipped around when he heard the rough voice. "You getting on or not kid?"

Soda met eyes with the bus driver through the open swinging doors of the large vehicle. The man stared him down carefully.

"Sodapop!" Soda heard Two-Bit calling him, running down the block towards him. He looked towards his friend and then back at the driver and hopped on the bus quickly. He almost fell flat on his face when the bus started moving so he grabbed onto one of the big metal bars hanging from the ceiling and steadied himself. He hadn't been on a bus since he was much younger with Mama when the car was being repaired. It smelled funny just like last time. He was looking for a seat when he heard the rough voice again.

"Ain't free kid." The bus driver barked at him. Soda looked at him through the rearview mirror confused. "It's five cents." The man clarified. "Pay up or I'm letting you off at the next stop."

Soda held on tight to the bar with his left arm and dug into his pocket with his right, finding the coins and pulling them out. He presented them to the bus driver who rolled his eyes, grabbed a nickel out of his hand and told him gruffly to sit back down.

Soda obeyed, stuffing the rest of his money back in his pocket and looking out the window. After a few minutes he didn't recognize the neighborhood anymore.

Darry swerved over to the sidewalk as he saw Two-Bit standing near the Dingo. "Where the hell is Soda?" He asked, jumping out and running over to his friend.

Two-Bit was looking beyond uncomfortable. He rubbed the back of his head and stared down at his feet silently. What was he going to tell his friend?

"Two-Bit!" Darry barked, making the boy look up suddenly.

"He ugh, he saw this truck and he thought it was you…" Two-Bit babbled "I couldn't catch him. He's so fast."

"Matthews, what the hell are you trying to tell me?" Darry growled, his stomach mounting with anxiety. His answer didn't come quick enough so he demanded, "Did you loose him?"

Two-Bit just nodded silently, staring back at his shoes.

"Damnit Keith!" Darry used his friend's real name in his frustration. "You couldn't keep him here for five minutes?"

"What did you want me to do Darry? Sit on him? He's as big me!"

"Yes! If that's what it takes!" Darry barked. Two-Bit looked defeated and Darry backed off. He sighed in exhaustion and scrubbed at his face with his hand. "Look, just… which way did he go?"

Two-Bit shook his head. Darry was gonna kill him. "He got on the bus." He mumbled under his breath but Darry caught it and that's when he exploded

"WHAT!" He screamed. "He got on a bus?"

"I'm sorry Dar, I ran after him as fast as I could."

Darry leaned up against the truck and put his head in his hands, trying to think about what to do next. He really didn't have any idea. He tried to think rationally. There were two bus lines that came through this neighborhood. "Which bus was it? The 9 or the 12?"

"Ugh…" Two-Bit cleared his throat and tried to remember. "The 9 I think."

"You think?"

"No, it was the 9. I'm sure."

"Of course it was." Darry groaned. "That line goes all the way to Southbrook. Shit, Two-Bit he's all by himself and he aint gonna have any idea where he is…" Darry trailed off thinking of all the horrible possibilities.

"You gonna call the cops man?"

Darry contemplated that briefly but then shook his head. "If this gets back to the state, they'll take them for sure." He couldn't let that happen. He _wouldn't_ let that happen.

"It's gonna be fine. You'll find him." Two-Bit tried to console his friend. Darry didn't even know where to start. Soda could get off anywhere between Tulsa and Southbrook.

"How long has it been since he got on? Five minutes?"

"Ten maybe."

Darry cursed under his breath. "I'm gonna try and catch up. I'm not sure which route it takes but I know it stops by the bookstore on 31st. Maybe I can beat it there." Darry got in the truck and Two-Bit made to follow him.

"No, you go to the house and make sure Pony stays put, all-right? I don't want him off by himself too."

Two-Bit nodded reluctantly. Darry took off down the road determined to find his little brother.


End file.
